Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus including a display panel that does not generate light by itself, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, typically includes a backlight assembly. An image is displayed using light emitted from the backlight assembly.
The display panel may include a display substrate on which a plurality of pixels are formed, and a counter substrate facing the display substrate. The display substrate typically includes a plurality of pixels, a plurality of interconnection lines, and a plurality of thin film transistors. The plurality of interconnection lines may be electrically connected to the plurality of pixels and may transmit signals driving the plurality of pixels and various signals. The plurality of thin film transistors may be electrically connected to the plurality of pixels and the plurality of lines.
The backlight assembly may emit light toward the display panel. The backlight assembly may overlap the display panel, and the display substrate of the display panel may be typically disposed closer to the backlight assembly than the counter substrate. However, in some applications the counter substrate may be disposed closer to the backlight assembly than the display substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.